Firefly
by BoredParanoia
Summary: A firefly is going to start Pit and Peach's relationship, as well as end it...


Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros Brawl.

"Why couldn't we do this man?"

"Because last time when we did one of your suggestions, we lost!"

"Come on, both of you stop arguing!"

Meta Knight was trying to get Ike and Fox from ripping each other to shreds. Pit was looking on in a disapproving look as he sat on a speaker, sucking on a lollipop and holding on his guitar. He was dressed in casual clothing: a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers (no brand specified.)

This is now how most of Rise of Four's band practices went: they would discuss what song to play, practice it for a little bit, then instantly Ike and Fox would argue over something, Meta Knight would try to smooth out the situation but would make it worse. Considering it was Meta Knight, it was bound to happen. Pit sighed. The reason now why this was happening was because the Annual Smash Band Battle was coming up in 2 weeks, and it was once again Rise of Four's turn to take the championship from The Wolves, a band consisting of (surprise, surprise) Wolf and his Star Wolf Buddies.

Pit sighed again. What simply had happened to simply playing? Pit once remembered the whole group simply playing in the garage of Ike's castle and simply enjoying themselves. Heck, it was even better when some people simply sat down to watch and not to judge. Peach were one of those…

Peach. Pit leaned back a little. He hadn't seen his girlfriend in quite a while. That sunny yellow hair, those sky-blue eyes, that alabaster skin… Pit smiled a bit as he remembered the first time they met.

_Flashback_

_It was a full moon out in the meadow near Smashville. Pit looked around the meadow with eager eyes, trying to find something. Suddenly he saw another figure chasing fireflies around. A bit angered, he made his way to the figure. It wasn't until he realized that the figure was a girl in a dress trying to catch fireflies. "Oi!" the girl turned to him and looked at him with a questioning look in her eye. Pit whispered "You might want to stand still and wait." Pit then demonstrated, and sure enough, a firefly flew into Pit's open palm. _

_Pit then gestured to the girl to try. The girl repeated the motion that Pit tried, and a firefly landed in her gloved hand. The firefly illuminated the girl's face, so Pit's gaze was drawn to the crown that rested on top of the girl's blond hair. "Aren't you too old to play dress up?" The girl stared up, and Pit had to admit, something about this girl sorta intrigued him. Not like how good she is in bed intrigue, you sickos. "Excuse me?" she said. Pit nearly laughed out loud at the girl for being so wrapped up in playing dress up, she even made her voice sound so royal and "princessy"._

"_I'm actually a princess, so show me respect!" the girl said in a huff. Pit grinned. "Sure…" The girl frowned. "Stop teasing." "Or what if I don't?" Suddenly a mob of dwarves, elves, gnomes, whatever wearing mushroom hats came out of nowhere, and tackled Pit to the ground. Toadsworth soon came as fast as he could to the girl's side. "Princess Peach, are you alright?" _

"_Princess Peach!?" Pit's head popped out of the pile of Toads. Peach playfully stuck her tongue at Pit. "Told ya." Pit shrugged "Not really surprising, considering you dress in all pink!" Peach looked surprised, and then smiled. _

"_Oh yeah, Peach?" Peach stared at Pit with a question burning in her eyes. "Can you tell these guys off me, please?" Peach smiled and gestured to the toads. "It's okay, he won't harm me." The toads looked at each other debating their response, but soon obeyed. _

_Toadsworth poked Peach's leg. "Princess, it's getting late." Peach put a pout on her face. "Aww, already? Oh alright." The princess began to leave with the army of toads following behind, until Peach remembered._

"_Umm, excuse me?" Pit turned to face Peach. "I forgot, what's your name?" Pit replied "You call Pit…" Pit tried his hardest to think of his last name "__Actually I don't remember having a last name." Peach looked so sorry for Pit's misfortune. "At least you have a first name." Pit nodded. "True that." _

_Peach looked at Pit. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. See you later, Pit." Peach waved over her shoulder and disappeared into the night. Pit whispered "Good night, Peach."_

Not long after that, both of them realized they had feelings for each other and started to date. Sure, it was a little rocky at first, with all the toads so concerned about Peach. But they eventually trusted Pit not to mess with Peach.

Pit sighed. Good times, good times those were. But now he hadn't heard from Peach in a week. Usually, she'd call in a day, two days tops. But this is unusual.

As if Peach herself had heard him, his cell phone rang. However, hearing that cell phone ring gave Pit more chills than thrills. Walking out of the garage, he answered his cell phone.

20 minutes later…

Pit walked back with a very stunned expression on his face. He soon snapped out of it to see that Meta Knight was already packing up his drums. "Hey, Meta Knight, where is everybody?"

Meta Knight sighed as he sadly prepared his answer. "Yeah, they both had so much to take from each other; they both packed up their things and went."

Pit stared at Meta Knight for a while, then simply dropped on his butt, and started to cradle his head. "As if today couldn't get worse. First Peach breaks up with me, now this. Can things get even worse?"

* * *

One week later…

Apparently, it could. Pit thought, as he watched the news. It had the front cover story of Pit, vocals and co-guitarist of Rise of Four, having Wolf pinned to the ground and beating the crud out of him for making a comment about Pit's personal life. "I can't believe these guys are making me look like this. He commented that the only reason why I got with Peach was that I wanted to see how good of a 'job' she could do!"

Pit slumped deeper into his conch. Peach… Just yesterday she invited him to lunch with her new fatty, plumber boyfriend. Yes, Mario was nice, but that still didn't stop him from being depressed.

Turning off the TV, he put on his earphones and got out his IPod. Turning it on, he scrolled to his most favorite podcast. "Oh Bored Again Christian, please smooth my troubled soul with boring Christian music."

Drifting to sleep, he began to do… whatever. Half sorting out his pain, half listening, I think. Anyways, soon a song began to play, and as if he had got a minor taser shot, he woke up and began to listen. After listening to this song, Pit smiled for the first time in days.

"_Now_ _this is an idea to slay both of my problems with one stone."_

Quickly, he got out his cell phone, and dialed Meta Knight's number. "Yo, Meta Knight, get the guys. I think I have an idea…"

The next day…

"Okay Pit. I know we have problems. But did you really need to tie us to chairs and make us discuss this without arguing?" Ike asked as Meta Knight and Pit tied both him and Fox to chairs.

Pit shrugged "Seemed appropriate enough at the time. Now listen." Both Ike and Fox looked at them. "I remember how this band used to get along without as much as a hitch when we started. But when that 'other band' came along with that competition, we now started to become Rise of Two instead of four, because now you usually spend your time berating and blaming each other.

Fox replied "It's not my fault this sword swinging nutjob usually messes things up."

Pit gave Fox a knock on his head. "Listen to yourself, it usually Ike did this, Ike did that…" Pit pointed to Ike "And you… It's always Fox did that, Fox did this. Has this contest gotten to you? Has it?"

Both Ike and Fox looked at each other and nodded. Best to agree and not let Pit carry on his stereotypical speech about how friendship was more valuable than gold and crud like that. Pit nodded to Meta Knight, and Ike and Fox were untied.

"Okay, first problem solved. Now to our second problem." The entire band turned to Pit. "Now I know I said winning isn't everything, but I have a song we could play for the Smash Band Battle. And it goes like this…"

* * *

The day of the Smash Band Battle…

Pit was sitting alone. The others went to the bathroom, leaving Pit to anxiously wait while the Wolves played something by Green Day, he didn't know. He was too busy pondering on his own private thoughts that he couldn't hear a certain princess come up behind him.

Pit felt a pair of hands land themselves on Pit's shoulder. Screaming, he turned around to see Peach's sky blue eyes. "Oh, Peach. Ummm… Hi." Pit said with a straight with a blush. Peach looked away too. "Hi, yourself." Peach said in that soft voice Pit was accustomed to.

Awkward silence choked the air around them, until Peach made the first move. "Umm… I wanted to wish you good luck. Umm… I guess that's all." Peach started to leave, until Pit grabbed her arm. "Peach, wait!"

Peach stared at Pit with confusion marking her stare. "Could you please stay until our performance?" Pit took Peach's hand in his. "It'd mean a lot." Peach looked up at Pit's eyes, that radiated a disparate plea. "Okay."

Soon Rise of Four were preparing for their performance, when Star Wolf came walking over. Wolf smirked "Hello Rise of Four, or should I say, Rise of Fail?" The Wolves started to guffaw at Wolf's joke. Rise of Four continued to prepare their instruments, taking no notice of Wolf.

Annoyed at their lack of response, Wolf walked over to Pit. "Hey Pit." Pit looked up and Wolf's fist connected with his face. Pit fell back, but was caught by Ike and Meta Knight. Fox gave Wolf a hard glare. Wolf shrugged and walked away, adding one last comment, "Hope you choke!"

5 minutes later, the whole band was standing behind the curtain, ready for their act. Pit was checking his guitar and microphone, Ike was tuning his own guitar, Fox checking his piano, and Meta Knight twirling his drumsticks around in an anxious wait. All were waiting, all was quiet communication.

However, soon all of them soon heard the announcer. "Now for our final band. They've been on the heels of the championship for some time now, so please give it up for the band Rise of Four!"

The curtain parted and revealed the entire band as they began to play. For a moment, the whole audience expected Pit and the others to try and outplay the Wolves in terms of hardcore playing. Hardcore playing was something they were good at, it was just not good enough.

Listen to the song to get an idea.

However, the song they played showed Rise of Four learned the lesson. The sound they played was slow and sorta mournful. After a minute of playing, Pit started to sing.

**I saw you by the old streetlight with an overcoat on.  
Searching for a firefly  
And now you're gone  
You wanted me to know what it's wings look like  
When they began to ignite. **

The spectators looked at each other. Pit wasn't exactly known for singing, but this moment was surreal for everyone. For some reason, Pit's singing just seemed magnetic, and not just the fact he was an angel. It only took the chorus to see where the static was coming from.

**And when we said goodbye  
I didn't know if that would be the last time  
I said goodnight tonight  
I'm learning it's all right to say goodbye.**

Pit simply was singing, pouring out all his emotions on his voice like a person would spread jelly over toast. The band responded with a sound that shouted out that they were playing with the best in mind. The only thing that was confusing was why. Why was he singing like this? Why were they playing like this? A certain princess in pink in the middle knew exactly why.

**It's underneath a starry sky where the river bends  
It's in the middle of July where the road just ends  
When silence kills the sound, late at night  
You're in my line of sight.**

Peach smiled with tears in her eyes. So this was it. Winning the competition was the last thing on Pit's mind. It was a wonder how Pit convinced the others to give it up. This wasn't an attempt to win; this was Pit's tribute to their relationship. She was touched to see Pit give it just to say goodbye in his special way.

Peach was so touched, she didn't even notice that they stopped playing and they have already have gathered to hear the announcement.

"Well, we got the message out to your girlfriend…" Ike sighed. Pit patted him on the shoulder as they waited for the announcer. "Thanks for your help, it wouldn't be the same." Ike and Fox both smiled "We guess we did some thinking, and mentally slapped ourselves for the fact that we were at each other's neck for a title."

Pit and Meta Knight glanced at each other. "Well there's next year." They both agree as the announcer strode to the front.

"Okay, people, I know that all of you are about ready to drop dead by excitement, so we're skipping to the meat. The winner of the 5th annual Smash Band Battle is…" Rise of Four started to turn away, and the Wolves slid an inch closer to the announcer.

"Rise of Four for their take on Firefly by This Holiday Life!" Everything stood still, and all eyes turned on the foursome as they looked at each other in shock, not quite believing this was happening. The Wolves looked irked and stomped off stage.

The announcer was handed the trophy and gave it to Pit and the others. The four of them were staring and touching it as if they savored every touch. The announcer also remembered something and handed Pit the microphone. "Say something."

Pit looked at the others, who shrugged back. Pit sighed and spoke into the microphone. "Oh geez, uh… We'd like to thank the academy for this reward. It's truly an honor. Yeah, nothing else to say." Pit handed back the microphone and waved to the crowd as he and Ike, Fox and Meta Knight headed backstage.

* * *

Later that night…

Pit was packing up his stuff since everyone else left. Suddenly, another pair of feet could be heard as they walked up to Pit. "Pit, that was beautiful singing back there."

"Peach." Pit acknowledged the girl standing behind as he continued to pack. "I'm guessing you got more to say." Peach nodded. "That was your goodbye to our relationship, wasn't it?"

Pit smiled and nodded "Wanted it to end better than just a call on the cell." Peach smiled warmly, as she looked at the floor. "You truly letting me go?"

The Mushroom Princess felt a hand on her shoulder. Pit was looking at her with a look of acceptance. "If that plumber is able to give you the joy I was able to give, then I am happy."

With that, he escorted her to the door. Holding it open for her, he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Peach." Peach smiled at him. "Good night, Pit." Peach walked away to the spot where her carriage awaited. Pit looked at her get in, shutting the door, and being wheeled away, played out the last chapter of their relationship.

* * *

AN: Song is "Firefly" by This Holiday Life. Be warned, none have critiqued me on my musical taste.

Concerning Brawl Quest, I'm truly beginning to lose motivation, so please review. I'm not being a "review to a certain number and then I'll update" kind of author. Even 2 more reviews would be fine. It still gives me a sign that someone out there is reading this. Heck, favorite it, alert it, be hit in the counter, anything that shows this story is being appreciated, at least.

Also, 3025 words! A new personal record!


End file.
